


Time in Paris

by Lizzard_1905



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angry Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Annoyed Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Daminette December 2020, F/M, Fencing, Flirting, Future Daminette, Homework Partners, How it all started, IDENTITY SHENANIGANS, Masks, Smug Damian Wayne, Strange Decisions, Tired Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzard_1905/pseuds/Lizzard_1905
Summary: My contribution to Daminette December. They will be all inter-connected, but they might not be in perfect chronological order.Enjoy this slow-burn Daminette story!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	1. How it all began

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Inspired  
> Marinette gets the opportunity to watch in on one of Kagami's trainings with her mother. Inspiration strikes and now... Marinette is fencing too? And a young man watches in the shadows, intrigued by these young women.  
> Said young man gets invited to join, and shares his name: Damian Grayson.

"Lunge! Attack! Parry! Harder Kagami!" 

Marinette watched in awe as Kagami responded expertly to her mother's shouts. As Kagami fluidly evaded her mother's attacks, light on her feet, before lunging in quick as lightning. Or maybe it was just Kagami's time as Ryuko influencing Marinette's perspective. Well, it didn't make it any less mesmerizing.

Her hands itched for her sketchbook, which she had unfortunately left at home. Instead, she focused on the assault between the Tsurugi women. Unconsciously, Marinette began to mirror Kagami's movements. Jerking back, Marinette watched as Tomoe managed a hit on Kagami. Her action did not go unnoticed.

"Marinette, would you like to participate?" Kagami asked.

"Oh no, this is your time to practice I wouldn't want to intrude-."

"Nonsense, it is no trouble at all. I would love to teach you." Kagami interrupted. Turning toward her mother, "May I teach Marinette, mother?"

Tomoe hummed in thought before answering, "Teaching Mlle. Dupain-Cheng would be beneficial to your understanding, daughter. You may proceed."

Marinette was still stuttering excuses about clumsiness and such while Kagami approached. However, she accepted her fate **(so dramatic, isn't she. Amirite?)** and focused entirely on Kagami's teachings. They first started on footwork, and Marinette was a quick study.

Overhearing the girls, a young man watched from afar.

* * *

"En-garde. Pret. Allez!" Tomoe called out.

It had been almost a week since the Tsurugi's first started training Marinette in the ways of fencing. Today, Kagami and Marinette were having their first bout.

Marinette did quite well holding her own, and with the added training- and knowledge of the rules- she managed to score a few points. She could've sworn she had heard a noise following each one.

"Marinette-san, you're loosing focus." Kagami stated.

 _Right!_ Marinette remembered she was still fighting with Kagami. But it was too late, and Kagami got the point and won the bout.

Tomoe was about to question Marinette's behavior when a sudden noise caught them all by surprise.

"Tt"

The dark-haired culprit looked like a deer caught in headlights. But he quickly shook it off. "I apologize if I interupted."

Mme. Tsurugi, keen as ever, asked, "What is it you wanted to say, young man?"

Once again surprised, the young man replied, "The pig-tailed girl is surprisingly adept, yet she continues to make such elementary mistakes."

They were shocked. This boy must have been watching them for a while to have come to such a conclusion. Kagami was quick to ask, "What is your name, monsieur?"

"Damian. Damian Grayson"

Marinette whispered in Kagami's ear, before turning towards the boy, "Well. Monsieur Damian, would you like to join us?"

* * *

And thus began a wonderful friendship.


	2. Flirting Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Swordplay  
> Marinette takes Kagami's place in the school's fencing club meeting. Little did they know that Damian would be joining that same day. It doesn't take long for him to recognize Marinette as the one under the mask- not Kagami  
> Shenanigans ensue, but at least it ends with a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, sorry that this is as late as it is, but I've got this chapter finished. Enjoy!

Clank. Clink. Schink. Whoosh. Thwack. Skeet.

The fencing club filled the air with noise.

 _'Okay,'_ Marinette thought, _'You can do this. Kagami believes in you, Damian said I was doing better. I can do this.'_

Kagami had decided that the best way to test Marinette's skill would be to have _Marinette_ replace _Kagami_ at a fencing club meeting. Marinette was still questioning the sanity of such a decision but also recognized that Kagami could do with a break.

"Kagami!" a voice called- Marinette identified it as Adrien- running up to greet her.

 _'Time to put that extra training to use,'_ Marinette thought. "Hello Agreste-san." She said.

"Hey, did you hear? We're getting a new student today!"

Marinette blinked ' _Fudge, Kagami didn't tell me anything about a new student.'_ Voicing that, she said, "No, I was not aware."

"Huh, well, I'll see you later." He said, walking away to finish getting ready. Since Marinette was already ready, (if she hadn't been, she wouldn't have been able to pass herself off as Kagami), she sat down on a bench.

Suddenly, someone stepped into the courtyard. "The new student," people whispered. Marinette looked up to see- Damian?

He was talking to M. D'argencourt, before proclaiming, "I wish to play against your best student."

"Mme Tsurugi!"

Marinette jumped up and moved closer to the teacher.

"Mme Tsurugi is my best student," he said, pointing towards Marinette, "You may duel her."

Damian looked at her and tutted (Although it sounded half-hearted- Marinette did know the difference.) "She will suffice." He stated.

Relaying the taunt in her best Kagami-esk manner, she replied, "They feeling is mutual."

And thus they began.

Eventually, history repeated itself with a new duo, and they continued the bout the traditional way. She chose to strike up a conversation, asking with a smirk, "So, do I know you?"

He scoffed dramatically, parrying her attack, "What, do three months of training not count?"

"Hmm," She hummed, recovering to the en garde position, pretending to think about it. Pulling a feint, she replies, "I don't know," and scoring a point, she asked, currently up beside him, "Do they?" before stepping back.

Damian blinked. This wasn't Kagami, this was Marinette. So he did the most logical thing:

He flirted with her.

"No, I suppose not." He lunged. "But I'm always up for more."

She blinked in surprise, failing to parry his attack. _'Oh,'_ she thought, _'I didn't know he had a thing for Kagami.'_ He got a point _'Why does that make me feel so sad?'_

When she failed to respond, Damian continued, "Well don't feint on me." Getting her head back into the game, she extended her arm for a point-in-line, before gesturing towards her mask, saying, "This is my amused face."

"Will you take of your mask so I can see?" He asked, attempting to be suave. Tapping his blade, Marinette parried his following attempted attack. "You already know what I look like, Damian-san. Have you already forgotten?"

Marinette attempted a riposte, but Damian effectively blocked it. "A _recovery_ is always appreciated."

With a harumph, Marinette replied with an attack and, "I don't recall you ever being this cheesy."

"Only with you," He cheekily replied, once again blocking her attack.

That made Marinette pause. _'Had Kagami and Damian been meeting up without me? Or have I just been blind to their dynamic?'_

"What, no response?" He asked.

"Sorry if I'm a _beat_ late, can you remind me of our previous engagements?"

Lunge, parry, riposte.

Now Damian was confused. Was she... _jealous_? Or... what?

"My, my, what _are_ your _second intentions_?" He asked, hiding his sincerity under a playful facade.

"A _recovery_ is always appreciated, don't you think?" Marinette replied, trying to maintain a cool head.

"May I take you on a date later, then?"

She froze. ' _They had gone on_ dates _together!?'_ She didn't notice Damian get the final point and win the bout. _'Do they not trust me enough?'_ She stepped away, lost in her thoughts.

Someone approached. It was Damian. With his mask off, she could clearly see his amusement.

"How _'bout_ it?" He asked.

"Huh?" Marinette asked.

"Will you go on a date with me, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

##### ...Bonus...

"You knew! You dork, and here I was..."

"Was what? _Jealous?_ "

"I-I-I, W- _what_ ? No. Never. I don't know where you got that idea from."

"You know you love me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done!  
> Once again, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. This week was... a week. I kept finding things to distract me from school- and surprisingly (for me) I didn't use this as a means of distraction. Instead I arranged and cleaned up previous compostitions. A little random, I know. If you want to hear what I've written you can use the link below.  
> https://flat.io/liz_lizzard  
> Also, I apologize if the flirting isn't up to your standards, I had practically no clue as to what I was doing, so, sorry.


	3. Maps and Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Legends  
> History could be such an interesting subject. It could also be the most torturous. When a sleep-deprived Marinette combines with an unruly assignment, well, lets just say it never ends well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. The mental image of Damian and Marinette pouring over maps in a dimly lit library was too strong, and I couldn't resist. And for that, I am truly not sorry.

"Why do we have to do this again?" Marinette whined.

Damian sighed, _'Truly, how is she so smart, and yet such a child.'_ He just tutted at her before turning back to the map in front of him.

"Damiii!"

He rolled his eyes, "Mariiii!" He mocked.

She pouted. Why wasn't he helping her? She knew _he_ understood the assignment, and they were supposed to be working _together_ , but it all was so boring, and she had to fight an Akuma late last night, so the page was beginning to blur, and the dim lights were making her feel a little loopy in a sleepy way, and he _still_ was ignoring her!

Sighing, he asked, "Are you even trying Marinette?"

Offended, she said, "Am I trying? What do you think I've been doing for the last 20 minutes? It's not _my_ fault these stupid. keys. _don't. explain. ANYthing!_ "

"Legends."

She looked up, "What?"

Nonplussed, Damian explained, "A better term to use is, _'Legends'_."

Her stare had turned murderous. "And how, dear Damian, does that help me?"

"Hmm? Oh it doesn't. It simply makes you sound less like a four-year-old."

"...Damian?"

"Yes, Angel?" He smirked.

"That..." She glared, "Does not..." She clenched her fist, "Help. Me. At. All."

He rose an eyebrow at her behavior.

She saw it as a challenge. "It changes. _Nothing_!" She yelled, hurling her textbook at him.

##### ...Bonus...

"Hey! _Fine_ , I'm sorry. Okay? I'm mostly sorry!"

"You bet you are, pretty boy!"

...

"Pretty boy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for how late this is. I knew it would be short, but I just never got around to writing it. I hope you enjoyed it, and we'll see when the next one comes out.  
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have bullet points all lined up for the previous prompts, but the load of homework I've procratinated is coming back to remind me of the poor grades I now have. That and a mom who's constantly checking in on me, "You're working on school right?" "I want you to finish five assignments today." and I'm all like yeah, totally... _not_  
>  But yeah, it's fun.


End file.
